Don't Miss the Moment
by IntraSule
Summary: When Marik leaves his guest to go to the bathroom, Ryou is given the opportunity to do what he wanted the most: have Rishid. Lime, and lots of it.


Author's note: Well, here's an uber-long one-shot from me, peeps, between Rishid and Ryou!

*- Ryou's Point of View

**-Rishid's Point of View

Disclaimer: If YuGiOh was mine, Rishid would have been a main character by now. As we can see, this didn't happen, so it clearly isn't mine.

Porn ahead! :D

* * *

**I wish I had foreseen this act. If I had, I would've been able to stop it all from happening. I would have never allowed this to come to fruition!

*I wish I had the guts to make this happen sooner. If I had, I wouldn't have needed to wait so long for this moment. I would've had my wish come true sooner!

* * *

**I was in the kitchen as usual, mixing in the three large eggs to the chocolate cake batter, stirring as I listen to the chatter coming in from the den of my younger brother, Marik, and his new friend, Ryou. Again, they argue about which of their interests holds more importance and popularity: Ryou's role-playing game or Marik's motorcycles. Judging from the consistent hesitance of Ryou's voice, it seem like Marik was winning.

I smile to myself, thinking about how much fun Marik is having as a teenager. I never would have thought that he would get a normal life like this again, where he can feel free enough to be as expressive and friendly as he used to be, but hearing his conversation with Ryou reassured me that we were getting back on track.

*I was in the den with Marik, and as usual, he wanted to go back to that stupid, pointless debate about motorcycles versus role-playing games. I didn't want to bring up this old storm again, but if we didn't, we really wouldn't have anything to do, and I would have to go home early, so early that I wouldn't be able to see him...

Yes, he's the one that my mind digresses to as I converse with Marik. So far, my debating skills are weakening as I imagine his golden eyes that surprisingly go well with his olive skin, so taut and smooth- save for that tattoo- over his chiseled jaw, but I manage to keep up and do somewhat well.

"Hey, Ryou," Marik says mid-debate, "I have to take a shit for a second."

"Yeah, sure," I reply, withholding any expression that suggests he gave me too much information.

He leaves for the bathroom, and from what I can remember, he takes a while. Tapping my fingers on the armrest of the Ishtars' elaborate beige sofa, a thought occurs to me: he's so close, right there in the kitchen…

**I hear Marik's vulgar pardon and shudder. Along with socializing, Marik has picked up some unpleasant behavior, such as rude slang. I sigh in slight irritation; Ishizu will not be pleased with what Marik has learned. Beating the cake mix with the whisk, I almost miss Ryou's nearly-noiseless footsteps as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Ryou," I greet him over my shoulder.

"Hey, Rishid," he replied. For a few moments, it is silent.

I clear my throat. "So is there-"

"Can I help you-" Ryou says at the same time.

We both stop and chuckled, Ryou blushing just a bit out of embarrassment.

"I came in here to see if you would like some help with the baking," Ryou says.

I shake my head. "I do not need assistance, but thank you. Besides, Marik might miss you and such."

Ryou shakes his head as well. "He's in the bathroom, which should free me up about ten, twenty minutes tops." He snickers.

Although I do not like fun at Marik's expense, I do realize that he does take an awful amount of time in the bathroom, so I give a chuckle, too. "Well, in that case, would you mind oiling that cake pan over there," I ask him. "Oh, and massage the frosting tube so the frosting would be creamier when the cake's ready."

*I nod eagerly and get to work. I spray the cake pan with the cooking spray and went to squeezing the frosting tube until the green frosting inside it was softer. Then Rishid pours the cake batter into the pan and sets it in the oven. When that was done, Rishid offers me the bowl of the remaining batter to lick. "But save some for Marik; you know he loves this stuff," he tells me sternly.

I sit on the table, absentmindedly scooping the cake batter with my finger and sucking it off as I watch Rishid clear the dishes and wipe away the cake-making mess. And when I say watch, I mean absorb: I took in how his muscles seem to flex with every move he makes, the way his beautiful eyes dart left and right to hunt down any leftover spots, and the way his long legs seem to move gracefully from oven to table to refrigerator. When he began to untie his apron, I noticed how long and thin yet strong his fingers were, quick to loosen the knots behind his neck and back. As he pulls the apron off of him and folds it neatly into a square, he turns to me and cocks an eyebrow. My own eyebrows lift up in curiosity at what he could possibly be thinking, and in fear that he knows that I was watching him.

He points at the bowl. "Don't forget, Ryou," he says with a sort of warning tone.

I looked at the bowl and notice I almost cleaned it with my licking. "Sorry," I say to him sheepishly. I push the bowl away.

Rishid chuckles, turns, and bends down towards the lower drawers to put away the bowls and whisk. I feel this weird twitch in my front and cross my legs to make it stop, but it only quickens when Rishid steps close to me and semi-wraps his arm around me to reach the frosting tube I was sitting in front of. That moment- albeit quick- is just enough to give me a taste of Rishid: his mountain-and-mint scent, his bumpy tattoo, his surprisingly soft skin, and a bit of toned biceps. My whole body shudders.

**"Oh, sorry; excuse me," I say to Ryou as I notice his fright. I go to the refrigerator and place the frosting tube inside.

"Rishid, do you have a girlfriend?" Ryou says abruptly. I take in his voice tone; did he sound- frail? Frightened? I know that I'm a intimidating-looking man, and my booming voice doesn't make matters better, but surely after knowing me for this long, he couldn't be that afraid of me, anymore.

I sigh quietly and push back this ridiculous feeling of hurt that threatened to show in my voice. "No," I say to him, "I don't date."

"W-why?" Ryou asks.

"Well… look at me," I say, gesturing to my appearance, lingering a bit longer to my tattoo. "Do you think any woman would risk her safety or reputation to go out with a _monster_ like me?" My voice seemed to have come out with a bit of a humorless laugh.

"O-of course she would!" Ryou says quite loudly. "I mean, I'm not saying you're a monster, I mean she should… Looks shouldn't matter when it comes to dating- or _loving_- a nice person such as yourself."

"Easy for you to say," I mumble, just noticing the contemptuous tone leaking in my voice.

"And what the heck was that supposed to mean?" Ryou asks. I sense the defensive tone, but for some reason, I feel unapologetic.

"Well, considering the fact that not only do you have the sweet personality, but you have the perfect pretty face to match it, I can sense that you can get a date with anyone with a snap of your fingers. Feh, you're every girl's dream come true." Ra, what is going on with me? I couldn't believe that not only was I unloading my feelings of anguish and hurt on poor Ryou, but that I have been having these feelings at all. And yet, I can't help but smirk at Ryou's shocked expression, with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. He looks surprised and… was that…?

*Fury engulfs my mind as I process what Rishid had just said to me. After that momentary shock, my face scrunches up in anger and pain as I jump off the table and stomp to Rishid's face. He looks quite frightened at my sudden move, which would've made me laugh-to see a giant like himself jump at the sight of _me-_ if I wasn't so pissed.

"So you think that I just have it so easy, huh?!" I say to his face loudly. "You think that just because I'm Domino City's 'pretty boy' that I can just have anything and everything I want in life, right? 'Oh, look at Ryou, the sweet little angelic ditz that has all the girls swarming at his feet! He has it so easy in life, I bet he could use and bed every single one and still be loved by them all!' Right?"

Rishid's eyes widen, and my insides almost melt at the golden ecstacy, but I wasn't done with my rant. "Well, guess what, you bald, empty-headed fuck! It isn't easy for me, okay?! You wouldn't know how it feels that with the hundreds of girls that supposedly swarm around my feet like hyenas to an antelope, not one of them is the person you absolutely want the most! You wouldn't know the longing of having to watch that person every single day, reaching out to get him only to have him too far to grab!"

Rishid's eyes grow even wider at my word "him"; I feel a bit of satisfaction at surprising him. "If I can get anyone I want so easily, then why am I still so alone, huh? _Why don't I have the person that I absolutely want to be with?_" I can feel my clenched fists shake with frustration and fear, and before Rishid can see them, I hang my head and shut my eyes to hold back the tears threatening to break through.

** My facial expression of complete shock involuntarily softens into a look of pity and understanding. _Wow, I would have never guessed he felt like that towards… Wow.._ I think to myself. _Poor Ryou… _

I place my hands on Ryou's quivering shoulders and squeeze them gently. "Ryou, I'm so sorry," I apologize with a soft voice.

Ryou sniffs and sobs softly, and he steps closer to me to bury his face in my chest.

I bite my bottom lip a bit and continue, "Although I still believe that with your good looks, you can get any girl- er- guy that you want-"

Ryou's head snap up, his face contorted with a look of irritation. It is almost pretty cute.

"Now let me finish," I chuckle and push Ryou's white bangs from his glistening eyes. "Although I still believe that you can get any guy that you wanted, it looks like this time, you'll have to put in a little bit of effort into this. You're going to have to tell him how you feel, and I'm sure you'll win his heart then."

Ryou buries his head into my chest again, but not before I catch that glimpse of a relieved smile. After a moment of silence, Ryou asks me, "But what if I do pour my heart out and things don't work out after that? What if we broke up afterwards, and the bit of the relationship we had before goes away? I mean we barely became friends, how will things work out as lovers and ex-lovers? What do I do then after so long of pining and wishing?" He chuckles. "Sorry to sound like some cheesy soap opera actor, but I really feel this… scared."

I chuckle again. "Ryou, I'm positive that it will all work out in your favor. You are a sweet, loving, and lovable young man. And knowing Marik, I'm sure he'll feel just as strange about this whole thing at first, but I really think he likes you, too. Maybe- I'm most certain that- he'll want this relationship taken to a higher level as well as you do, okay? So give it a try… Um, what's wrong, now?"

*My head snaps back up. I can feel heat rising in my cheeks and fresh tears dripping from my eyes as I feel my heart twist into this sick, painful knot. _Marik?! He thinks I'm falling for Marik?! Out of all the people he could've guess- why does it always have to be Marik?! Why is he always trying to get Marik everything and everyone and push himself into the background?! Why can't he value himself as a person who deserves more, too? Damn it, Rishid, I-!_

I feel something snap somewhere in my mind. I step away from Rishid, removing his hands from my shoulders. I hang my head again, feeling the quick lapse of calm in my psyche before I instinctively bring my leg back and swiftly connect my foot to his crotch.

"Aaaagh!" Rishid screams, beginning to double over in pain. Before he hits the floor, I grab the collar of his shirt and use some weird superhuman strength to drag him onto the table, sending the bowl of remaining cake batter crashing to bits on the kitchen tiles. I climb on top of him, sit on his chest with my back towards his face, and begin to unfasten his pants.

"Ryou, what in Ra's name are you doing?!" I hear Rishid behind me, his voice laden with panic.

"You said I can get whomever I wanted, right?" I look over my shoulder at his shocked face and grin darkly. "Well, then, prove it to me: I want _you_, Rishid, so if you're right about what you said, then by the time I'm done fucking your entire naiveté to bits, you're all mine." I return my focus to Rishid's pants and nearly rip apart the zipper and y-front of his briefs; my face flushes and all forms of human intelligence drain from my head as the sight of Rishid's penis spilling from his fly causes my carnal instincts to kick in and my own hardening to begin. I lifted it and lower my mouth to its tip.

** "Ryou, hey! I didn't mean me- oh!" I gasp as I feel the warmth and moisture of Ryou's mouth tighten and loosen around me down there in a perfect rhythm. My eyes widen and I begin to pant. "R-Ryou, I-ah!" I try to shout.

I grab him by his hips to get his attention, to reason with him and hopefully divert his lust towards someone more suitable for him, someone he could share his first with without regretting it later, but my strength was failing with every suck Ryou gave me down there. The feeling of it as well as the squishy, wet, suckling sounds just made it so damn hard to resist. With as much strength as I can muster, I manage a feeble plea. "Ryou, please," I moan, "you d-don't want this. You w-wouldn't want...me. You'll- ah- regret this…"

For a moment, he stops, and I feel relief that he finally regains his senses. But then he looks back at me with this look of hunger and impatience. "Will you just shut up with this 'no one wants me' whining, already?" He commands before returning to his sucking.

I instantly become weak again, my legs tensing and my hips squirming a bit under him. I can almost hear Ryou's giggle of delight as he knew that he was getting to me.

"Ryou, please!" I pant. "Ryou, please, hold on a second! Ryou…please…Ryou, h-hear me out…Ryou…Ryou...Oh, Ryou…!" I slowly let myself go into this weird and wrong act against everything I tried to restrain myself from for so long. I let my legs tense up and my hands gently rub Ryou's thigh, urging him to go on. "…F-faster…" I huff, moving my hands to the front of his pants to unfasten his fly as well. I feel his hard penis jut out from his fly and rub it gently with my thumbs and index fingers.

*I moan around Rishid's tip as he feels up (and down, with oh-so great rhythmic precision) my penis with his fingers. That act alone caused Rishid to moan my name a little louder; it seemed that by moaning, my voice caused my mouth to vibrate on Rishid's tip. I give it another go, receiving another satisfactory loud moan from Rishid.

"Ryou, w-wait," Rishid whispers.

I scrunch up my eyebrows in irritation; how long is he planning on trying to "reason" with me? I don't want to hear it!

"Ryou, I want to…" Rishid begins again. At a loss for words, he decides to demonstrate what he wanted: moving one of his hands to my back, he slips my pants down a bit further and slips a long finger inside me, pushing in and pulling out repeatedly. I immediately understand, and want it just as badly, too.

I remove my mouth from a nearly purple, heavily wet and throbbing penis with its first pre-cum dripping from my lips. I feel my body shudder in ecstasy at the sight and at the thought of having that- having Rishid- inside me. "Rishid, please," I beg him.

He wasn't slow to comply; with speed and caution, Rishid moves our bodies around so that I was under him. I look up at his face, so beautiful as it read focus, care, and hunger. I grab his face and lower it to my own, trapping his lips in a deep, damp, unruly kiss. I can feel his hand yank my pants and boxers further down my legs until he rips it off of me completely. He then pulls my tee shirt up my torso and over my head until that comes off, too. He kisses and nips at my neck and collarbone until he was satisfied enough at that area and goes lower, working over skin, nipples, skin, belly button, pelvis, and penis. There, he goes ruthless, slowly slipping his lips around me in this unfair tease and sucking these loud, squishy, fast, tight sucks that was blowing my tip- and my sanity- away and causing my lungs to push out loud, animal-like noises. But it isn't enough.

Unclenching one of my hands from the edge of the table, I press down on the back of Rishid's head, pleading with a surprisingly husky voice, "Harder, Rishid." I can feel him smile around my penis as he sucks harder. And harder. And harder. Now, it was so forceful that I can't do anything besides grab the table tighter, thrust my hips upward to Rishid's mouth, and moan and cry out, "Rishid! Rishid, yes!" repeatedly. He mistakes my involuntary movement for further urging, because I can feel his lips slip down to the base of my crotch, my tip almost down his throat. "Agh! Oh, oh, oh!" My eyes widen and my breathing quickens. In a sort of relieving and disappointing moment, he lifts his head. He straightens up, grabs the back of my knees, and pushes and lifts my legs up and apart over his shoulders. Sliding his head down again, he parts my buttocks and slips his tongue inside my anus. It felt strange yet so amazing, the way his tongue slipped in and out and around there, making it wet and relaxed, almost as if he's-

"Rishid!" I gasp with sudden realization. "Why don't you just get some lotion or something?"

"No time!" He shouts inside me. He continues to lick my insides clean until he felt sure that it was lubricated enough. He straightens up again, pushes my knees up to my shoulder, and says to me, "I need this now!"

** I slowly enter Ryou, dragging out a long, pained, and hungry moan from him.

"Is this okay?" I ask with a wince, feeling guilty about the pain I was causing him.

He nods rapidly. "M-more!" he demands, pulling my hips towards him more so than physically possible.

I pull out and push back in, out and in, squeezing Ryou's knees and grunting like a beast. I can feel his inside molding around me in a tight squeeze, as if it was demanding more as well. I look at Ryou's face and my heart instantly melts at the sight; His hair splays the table under his head like a halo and plasters onto his sweaty forehead; his cheeks, ears and nose were flushing with every tint of red, and tears were streaming down from his eyes to his temples and ears. He was gasping and panting, inhaling as I push in, exhaling as I pull out. His eyes were half-closed, as if he wanted to look at me- watch me as I give him what he desires- but was too overwhelmed with pain and pleasure to do so. His eyes met mine, and his hands grasp my face delicately to bring me down for another kiss. When he parts his lips in mine, he breathes, "Faster."

And I thrust faster, setting his legs down and leaning closer to him to press our bodies together. By doing so, I had let Ryou's penis press against my pelvis, rubbing up and down against it whenever I push in him and pull out. I moan and grunt in his ear. He pulls down my collar as much as possible to be able to bite into my neck and shoulder. I straighten up and rip my shirt off and press against his body again, not missing a thrust doing so. Ryou takes advantage of my exposed torso, biting into my neck and digging into my back with his nails to relieve the orgasm he was surely feeling.

We were getting closer. With every thrust, every moan, every gasp, and every grunt, I feel my organs dissolve into hot liquid. And Ryou wasn't far behind.

"Rishid! Oh, Rishid! Rishid, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Rishid! Oh-!"

"Rishid?"

That wasn't Ryou.

*Rishid stops abruptly and looks at me with wide, panicking eyes. Quickly, we both sit up and look at Marik, standing in the kitchen's doorway. His eyes are wide with hysteria, disgust, and… betrayal?

** "Marik! Oh, my goodness, I'm- look, this isn't what it looks like," I say to him in a fit of panic. I pull out of Ryou quickly and start to fasten my pants, willing the hardness to disappear and Ryou's cum to magically disappear from my stomach.

*"Marik! Marik, oh man, I'm so sorry!" I apologize at the same time as Rishid. I close my legs tightly and pull my knees up to hide my shame. I bury my face in my knees so that I wouldn't see the look on Marik's face any longer and start hyperventilating into them. _Oh, my goodness, this isn't happening!_

"Wow," I hear Marik breathe.

**Marik's face is so painful to look at. There's so much disbelief and disgust at what I know was a grotesque scene that even I feel angry at myself for allowing it to happen.

"So, how long has this little affair be going?" Marik asks me, crossing his arms and cocking his eyebrows over his frowning mouth.

"There's no affair, Marik! Honest!" I almost plead him to believe me. "I don't know how it happened, but it did! It was just a wild, blind act and- and-" I look towards Ryou for support, but knew that I wasn't going to get it when I see his face buried in his knees in fear. I look back towards Marik and say in a hushed voice, "I'm- I'm so sorry, Marik…"

"I can see that," Marik says. I can just hear the loathing in his voice. He turns around and begins to exit the kitchen.

I jump off the table to reach him, barely able to walk because my body was still in a half-orgasmic state. I grab his arm and turn him around. "Marik please, I'm really sorry!"

*I jump in my fetal position as I hear Marik shout, "Will you stop fucking apologizing, already?! I don't give a damn, all right?!"

_Then why are you yelling at Rishid? _I dare not to ask, too afraid to push myself further into this situation than I'm already in. I remain in my state, feeling guilty for letting Rishid take all of the heat as I hide cowardly in my knees.

"Marik, you're upset, and I can understand; I'm sorry for doing this, but I promise you, we're not in an affair! This just started out of the blue and it shouldn't have happen and I should've stopped it before it happened-"

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"U-uh, b-because-" I can hear the confusion in Rishid's voice. I feel just as confused.

Marik laughs his contemptuous laugh and says, "Well, since you can't seem to glean a reason why this shouldn't have happened, how about I tell you why you two should let this continue, eh? How about you need this to happen because you haven't had a romantic fling with anyone since that one guy from our clan almost a decade ago?"

I lift my head from my knees in surprise. _Why we should _continue _this?_

"You knew about him?" Rishid asks probably about the "fling," almost sounding shocked.

"Let me finish, dammit! Reason number two: you need this relationship because you suck at socializing, and if Ryou's the closest thing to letting yourself out into the world a bit, then go the fuck ahead, then!"

"Marik, I don't under-"

"Reason number three: you're finally fucking happy! You finally find a person that can make you feel as good as you need to feel! Why do you have to apologize for doing something that's fucking normal for about every single human being on the planet?!" I hear Marik sigh. "You can finally be happy with someone, Rishid, so just take the opportunity, okay?"

**I look at Marik with confusion blatantly plastered across my face. "…You're still angry, though," I remark.

"Well, damn, Rishid, can you blame me?" Marik scoffs.

"I-I don't, but you-"

"I'm angry- no, _furious_, because it just had to be Ryou! You do this all the freaking time with my friends!"

My eyes widen in surprise and indignation. "Marik, this was the one time-"

"I'm not talking about humping the shit out of them! I'm talking about mooching whatever bit of friendship I make with other people off of me!" He blows a heavy sigh and shakes his head. "Do you remember the time that I introduced Caleb to you months ago? When you said, 'a friend of Marik's is a friend of mine?' Do you honestly know how embarrassed and depressed I felt when you said that? It showed me how withdrawn and lonely and self-conscious you were! You are so _pathetic_ that you can't even make friends your own age of _your own damn accord_! That- that sucks! _For the both of us_! I want my own friends, and I want you to stop living off of me like this! _But you can't seem to get that_!

"And this was just so fucking embarrassing and sick!" He gestures heatedly to the kitchen's swinging door, meaning Ryou. "I mean, what if other people were here to see a twenty-five-year-old man fucking a sixteen-year-old kid? _My_ twenty-five-year-old _brother_ fucking _my_ sixteen-year-old _friend?_ How the hell do I explain that away? 'Oh, they were just naked wrestling'?"

"Wow, Marik, I never knew…" I say to him.

He shakes his head again. "I'm only going to allow this once, okay? And if for some dumb reason this doesn't work out between you two, don't try this again with any of my other friends, got it?"

I open my mouth to explain to him that it was Ryou who started this when Marik pushes pass me to get to the kitchen door.

*I jump in place again as Marik's head poke through the door. I was even more surprised to see a beaming face on that head.

"Ryou, I'm counting on you to make Rishid happy, got it?"

"U-um, o-o-okay," I sputter.

Marik winks and slips his head out of the door. In his place was Rishid, looking as confused and relieved about this whole thing as I feel. My eyes wander to his pants, the front of it still bulging. Seeing his bulge reminds me of my own erection, still active and throbbing and begging for Rishid. He walks closer and climbs the table to me.

"Um, well, uh…" Rishid begins shyly. "I guess you heard all of th-"

I cut him off with a kiss, pulling him down on top of me and reworking his fly. I lift my hips in the air to allow him passage inside me, an invitation he quickly takes as he wraps his arm my back to support me.

"Oh, Rishid…!" I half hiss, half moan. If I were to make him happy, I better start now.

I'm so glad I can revel in this moment…

Well, for those of you that had read this fic before, then you'd know that this is an edit of sorts. I finally did some proofreading and said, "Wow, this has too much rape," so I changed it a bit to make it less so in the beginning of the sex scene, but I don't think it worked out so well.

And the title is the way it is because I guess I was trying to imply that Ryou took the moment, the opportunity, to do what he always wanted to do since he grew to want Rishid. I was trying to write this is present participle (if that's possible).


End file.
